Hunterman's Hunter-verse
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Mad science Dimensional Gate Way Portal Aura Slash from Jaune a headache for Weiss and Wet Dreams for Pyrrha. Do to a Jackass I'm Changing the name I was in a Fucking rush to find a job.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to Arc-verse just like Noble Arc Across Diminution different Jaune Arc from other fanfic a few are from my own imagination and works the others are from other Fanfiction use like Masseffect-TxS The Legend of the White Wolf and LaughingMach Saiyan Restoration.**_

_**Disclaimer Nether Me nor Mass, or Mach own RWBY If we did this would be on the Rooster Teeth.**_

* * *

**Chapter: 1 Me, my selves , and… my Son?**

* * *

On a uncharted Island a temporary team Hunters named JWBYR (Jupter) which is made up of a group of four teenage girls and one teenage boy their names are Ruby Rose A dark red head and sliver eyes 15 year old girl wearing a black gothic Lolita dress a red cloak a wielding a red sniper refile scythe.

Weiss Schnee she is a pale skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver boots wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

Blake Belladonna she is a fair-skinned young woman with amber eyes and long, black hair She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real-life Japanese zipper manufacturer.

She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which acts as a cover for her Faunus heritage and disguises her cat ears. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style.

Yang Xiao Long she has fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top, greatly resembling her mother. When enraged or when her Semblance is active, her eyes become red and her hair gains a fiery glow. Wearing a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

The last member of their Group is Jaune Arc who is only her do to his team was busy his partner Pyrrha Nikos had to go on a meeting with her agent Ren and Nora had to run a errand for Professor Port so Professor Ozpin place Jaune on team RWBY for the time being. Jaune is a tall teenage boy with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with a detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes. Covering his hoodie while also hiding away the Pumpkin Pete bunny rabbit symbol is a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. In Volume 1, Jaune has elbow guards with cords strung through them, and he wears black high tops. And has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

They where in a secret lab own by a Doctor Merlot a mad Scientist with a right robotic arm and a cybernetic left eye. He a has White hair and fascicle hair a white lab coat he was about to activate a Dimensional Gateway.

Jaune had a crazy yet stupid idea. "Weiss can you make a Ice barrier," Jaune asked her as he was charging up a his Sword Crocea Mors.

"I have enough Ice Dust to make one," Weiss said.

"Good," Jaune said as he Slashed the air to make a Aura slash hitting the Machine causing to malfunction.

"You Fool!" Merlot yelled he then ran far away from the gateway as eight shadowy being appeared The Dimensional gateway explode sending six lights into the sky as beams of different colored energy of light. One was a red crimson western dragon with Devil and Angle wings shape energy beam, the second beam both Black and White is in a in two shape one black Dragon and a white Knight, third white beam of a white Wolf, forth energy beam was a golden and black monkey. Faith beam golden light in the shape of a Dinosaur, The last one was a Dark red light.

As the dust of the explosion was starting to disappeared Team JWBYR saw two being one was a doubleganger of Jaune but wearing Golden Flame like clothing he is wearing a horn ninja headband, trench coat that was open to show a black long sleeve shirt with gold marking the coat look to be like it was made out of fire. a long Scarf that has claw like hands that was holding a unconscious teen around Ruby's age. Golden Hakama pants that was held up by black sash and a Okatana that is black sheaf, a golden hand guard and black handle with a red wrappings it's end piece is made of gold it was place on the left side of his sash. He had Golden and black claw gauntlets with a flame design and a demonic Jack-o'-lantern face and claw booted graves a ninja headband. The Double has orange eyes with cross like pupil that looks like a toad and fox pupil a three thick black lines of his face cheeks Spiky blond hair. The boy was a blond hair with crimson highlight he just look like he came back from a war zone he is wearing a badly burned dark orange hood with his symbol of a roaring Lion with flame main that looks like the sun showing a red circle with a black spiral being over lapped by two golden arc moons with the zipper opened showing a red long sleeve shirt. a pair of black khaki that was hold up by a red leather belt a pair of Red and white Sneakers, on his right hand there is a ring with a flame motif on his middle finger on the right gauntlet the ring has the kanji for Burning Will on it's center. The boy has Blond Spiky hair with red highlight patch, dell Sapphire blue Cat-like eyes, and whisker birth marks on his checks he has light tan skin and a athletic build he was breathing heavily through his mouth showing his sharp rows of teeth.

They where in a energy constructed of a foxes head as it power down so did the other Jaune as he put the other teen down the coat turn into a sleeveless zip up white hood over a black t shirt black hakama Pants a red scarf and sash, black combat steel toe boots, and Gauntlet that were turning into a red leather metal plating MMA glove that has a golden a Brass Knuckles. the rest of the Sliver metal plate on the back of hands his right arm was covered by bandages up to his bicep.

"H-hi," Other Jaune said which made the other Jaune and Weiss black out from the Shock.

* * *

**Back at Beacon**

* * *

It was late and Jaune was back with is team the other Jaune who asked to be called Arashi as well as the knock out teen where in team RWBY room waiting to be called in by a text. Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha. (Look them up)

"And that how my day went," Jaune said telling his team about his mission.

Nora and Ren look at Jaune like he was crazy even Pyrrha look like he got hit on the head. "Jaune did you hit you head or something," Nora said.

"I'll Pr-" *Knock Knock* Jaune open the door and saw another him wearing a black cargo pants with combat boots and a long sleeve dark shirt with a hood attached, for armor he has grey chest plate and gauntlets as he strapped them into place, On the back on his waist a Quiver and Bow that was crafted from wood and deer antlers. as well as bolt-action rifle. The rifle was made from red stained oak, with a dark blue metal frame and a gold bolt and a Black Cloak.

Then team RWBY Door open showing Ninja Jaune and the your teen,

"Do you guys believe me now," Jaune said as Pyrrha then pass out with a lot of steam coming of her as well as a little bleed.

* * *

**To be continue**

* * *

**Pyrrha has a very dirty mind So yeah only got two other Jaune from other fanfiction and the other Arc can from my head.**


	2. sorry

_**Disclaimer Nether Me nor Mass, or Mach own RWBY If we did this would be on the Rooster Teeth.**_

* * *

I'm Sorry but I can think of anything totally blank I got noting at all.


End file.
